


To Save A Beast

by khapikat222



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Cultural Differences, Death, Escaping Abusers, Gumm Gumm's be abusers, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Other, Peer Pressure, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapikat222/pseuds/khapikat222
Summary: You are a human/changeling/troll, taken from your home and 'given' to Arrrgh in order to grow Gunmar's army and repopulate the Gumm Gumm Trolls. During the time of King Arther and Dreyah the Deliverer it is you who decides to either help Arrrgh escape the Gumm Gumm society of abuse, or remain loyal to the cause.





	To Save A Beast

Every night they came and they fought. Almost every night someone from the village would go missing. Taken by the monsters that pillaged and killed our flocks. It was no longer safe to wonder near the shaded woods, for they did not fear the sun if they could swipe you away without turning to stone. They did not fear our iron swords, for they have learned to disarm us before we could strike. They spoke in words we did not understand. They did not try to learn our words of god. Of war between brothers being wrong and sinful.

They did not care for us.

Trolls would not care for us.

We had learned that they stay away from Iron, from the sun, and they take what they want. So we surrounded the Church with Iron swords. The hilts buried in the ground so when they jump they impale themselves. The sun makes sure they no longer move, and we crumble their body’s to clear the iron swords, so they can’t make a bridge of bodies. The church is where we all sleep at night. The farms are the same: The flocks of sheep are moved in the day and they eat at night. The swords are forged by the mine during the day, The smith and their apprentice keep an eye on daylight and call the miners up before the sun has touched the mountains. What few loggers we have made a path wide enough for the miners and the smith to pass safely (or at least dodge any attempts). The road to the castles and cities is filled with warnings to avoid our town. The king does not help us, his priest say we are plagued by the devil. So we live, we watch, we learn.

Hoping that one day they would leave us alone forever.

Today the Apprentice smith is ill with fever and you have volunteered to watch the sun, and help the smith. You were one of the farmers child having known only to till the land, plant seeds, tend to the herd, lift bails, and shearing sheep. But the smith does not mind, the smith is old and kind, and everyone in the town has started to teach the young the basics of every job. The master-workers teach the young for a month then they trade, in case someone (like an apprentice) became ill, taken by trolls, or died in the night.

“When hammering the blade you need to be equal, in both the number of swings and the hit itself-” the smith pulled a rod of iron from the furnace and moved onto the anvil, hefting the medium hammer from it’s stand. “-When shaping the blade it’s best to hit once, then turn over like so:” The master Smith set the rod on the anvil, struck the tip once, twisted his wrist so the rod was filled over, and stuck again. “This insures that the blade is equal on both sides.”

“However I have been creating more iron pikes, since the last troll that tried to jump over the church line nearly made it, if it wasn’t for his legs and tail and the sun we would not have survived last night.”

You nodded along. The entire town was awake the entire night with the beasts roaring and shrieks. No one was brave enough to stab it in the head. Instead everyone watched at the Troll turned when the sun finally reached the church yard.

“Pikes are much longer, and if you point both ends they can be impaled in the ground, while keeping the other end sharp.”

“So are we making pikes to surround the church?”

“Indeed, there are broken swords from the second field I need those melted and poured into the molds. We have enough sunlight to get one batch done, so hop to it!”

And that was your day: learn a thing, do something, then go to sleep. Today you tossed the broken blades into the cooking pot along with some mine shards, and pushed it into the furnace to melt. To which you would shovel coals and pump some air in order to keep the temperature higher than what the smith would normally work at. To save daylight.

By mid-day you and the smith had worked up a sweat. The metal inside was bubbling and with the Smith’s approval you grabbed the clamp and removed the pot from the furnace. Moving quickly and smoothly to the mold you poured the liquid iron in, watching the small flames leap from the mold where the iron moved. Moving to the second mold you repeated the pouring then put the used cooking pot to the side once it was empty. And now you leave it to harden.

“Call up the miners, the sun is falling to the mountains.”

Nodding with a ‘yes sir’ you grabbed the small horn and went to the entrance of the mine, and with a deep breath you blew one long low note on the horn towards the mine. You waited a few breaths, before the same low note echoed back to you. Smiling you returned to the outermost post with a wooden stool to watch the sun descend. The steady clank-clank of the smith at the anvil hammering away.

The coming evening seemed to be uneventful, lazy even. Just before your eyes closed tight thr ground rumbled beneith your feet, the coals in the fernace smashed against the ground, and there was an all to familiar roar and screams from the mine.

“-no,no,no,nO,NO,NO! NOT THE MINE!” The smith cried, joinning you at the mouth of the mine.

The screams and roars were growing louder, as were the shakes. There was a low rumble like a landslide. Then there was a single flame, and green glowing beast following the miner.

“COME ON LAD YOURE ALMOST THERE RUN!!!”

The miner tossed the tourch into the mosters eye’s and bolted. The beast roared in anger and pain, shaking off the embers while galloping forward. The miner managed to make it to you and the Smith. But the Troll didn’t stop  in the shade, in ran out and over your heads, curling up int a ball and smashed into the smithingstall, the enire building collapsed and with the fernace as hot as it was made the woods around it go up into flames. The troll’s body in the center, turned to stone.

“My Shop, All my good tools were there…I have spares in the church, what happened down there?”

The miner was shaking, another apprentice like you but older. The boy was crying and panting, always looking in the darkened areas.

“We need to get out of here.”

“You will tell us what happened on the way to town right lad?”

“Yessir.”

The three of you started walking down the hill. But you felt the hair’s on you neck stand up. Taking a chance you looked back to the mine, only seeing two beedy green eye’s watching you.

“Come on welp, we don’t need to loose more people today!”

Shaking yourself from the entrancing eye’s you yelled “Coming!” taking another glance the green eyes were gone. Then you were running to the Smith and miner. The hairs on your arms and neck never going down.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“They’ve been tunneling for months they caught most of the guys in the collapse and ate them. The iron didn’t do shit. It was a large vein it should have kept them away it covered the ceiling and the ground we walked on. We made sure to keep iron surrounding us.”

“What can we do now? That mine was the only way we got our iron. We have enough blades surrounding us for another three nights at least but what after that?!”

The Congression started murmuring as the town leader and masters of trade discussed the recent events. It was night and you were chewing on an apple in one the back pews with some of the younger adults, and the children who could not sleep, your voices didn’t have much value in the town discussions but you were expected to attend the late talks. Besides it’s hard to sleep when the adults are chatting as if it were day. Turns out this was a good night to be awake.

“I’d Like to put on the option of leaving, head to the city, or maybe to King Aurther and Camalot!” One of the elder women cried from the crowd. Other women and men cheering with her idea.

“And how would we get there? We have few wagons, little food, no gold, nothing to trade when we get to Camalot. Even then the kings near us have already decreed us reprobate who says King Aurther would be so generous to welcome us to Camalot?” A council man replied. Always grim he was.

“We have the young to think of!” A man said. One of the fathers who had three boys. Miners if you remembered right. All lost today.

“Take the risk! I’d rather be doomed to man than the devils that plague us!” Another man shouted. That got jeers from the other men.

“We’d face the pyre if the beasts followed us, we’d be outcasts if they don’t! I’d rather be a beggar and alive than dead!” A mother cried, her child wailing while tucked to her chest, covered in thin rags.

The gathering roared in agreement. The children that had managed to sleep so far had joined you and the other kids. Yawning and grumbling at being woken by their parents. That made the entire town awake at night. A full moon night.

“PEACE! PLEASE HAVE PEACE!” The town crier shouted. The room went quiet. As everyone waited for the decision from the town lord.

The lord was a local man, having made his coin in trade in his youth with his family the man-now in his 40s- looked ragged, as if the field he tilled was rock. The beard scruffy and hair mussed. His brother had been lord before him. Before the Trolls. But had been killed in the first raid. The lord still grieved for his brother, and for every person who had fallen to the trolls and their squabble. He had last say in these meetings. And that was what they all waited for.

A heavy sigh left the lord. And with a low but steady voice that carried across the church he said: “We will leave for Camalot. We have enough sheep to last us the trip, some hand wagons the strong could pull, and we could sell what iron we have left. We shall go at first light. Pack what you can tonight and rest as long as you can.”

There was a solemn quiet, many wouldn’t defy the Lord of the land for he had been kind since the title was thrust upon him, but there were some who whispered resilience. Those who would remain.

It did not matter in the end.

As soon as the people had packed a boulder had smashed through the only glass window, crunching those who were beneath it. Screams broke through the crowd, even from you, as more rocks were thrown in. in a panic the ones near the doors opened them, intending to flee for their lives, only to be faced with fire. Wood and hay that had been thrown with the boulder to block the entrance and lit with their magic. A fiery log was tossed like the boulder and hit a few of the front pews. Arrows flew through the window and the now open door, pinning and impaling indiscriminately.

You, along with some other adults and the mass of children  were on the side that connected to the crypts. There were others that had taken cover on the other side of the church as arrows and flames grew. But there was nothing you or the others could do for them.

“Quickly to the crypts!” A man yelled leading the way with a little girl holding his hand. Those that were with you ran down the stairs, passed the decaying corpses and coffins of past lords and priests. The screams and roars all that followed you, children and the others in front of you.

You were quiet as everyone went further down and deep twisting and turning, slowly the walls creeped closer till you were going in a single file line through the tunnel that had been made when this all began. The only light being what the leader had grabbed and lit with the burning logs that were thrown in. there were kids openly crying but they continued running, a small girl had fallen down near you, and when the two kids in front of you jumped over the fallen girl you picked up and held close to your chest. The trek was a bit harder, and your arms were scraped as you carried the kid down the narrow hall. Managing to keep up none the less.

The stairs were a godsent, yet no one cheered. Dutifully you climbed with the rest, the hall a bit more bearable with it widening. The darkness all around you and the sniffles and sobs of children your only companion.

Then a trembling scream.

Children screamed.

Then you were almost run over as the people back pedaled. Not wanting to be trampled you turned and ran, already guessing as to what waited at the entrance. But the ground shook beneath and above you and you stopped in front the narrow hall you had just run through, not allowing anyone go through.

The ceiling collapsed and dust filled the air. Everyone was coughing. Yet you managed to peek through the dry dust. The hall had opened up and what moonlight that shown through illuminated the troll that had dug its way down to you. But what cause you were the eye’s. They were the one you saw at the opening of the mine.

“You.” You whispered.

The troll stared back at you, growling lowly. And you honestly could tell if it was his mouth or his stomach doing it. When it rammed it’s head against the entrance you flinched, everyone stepped back whimpering or crying in fear. Over and over it battered the stone like a ram. Huffing and growling. When there were enough cracks the beasts hand reached through and dragged the crumbling stone to it.  Widening the entrance.

There was a shrill shriek that had the children covering their ears. You however knew that sound. It was like a sword on the grinding stone, sharpening. And it came from your exit. When you turned you could only see a black mass, and blood eyes. The sound stopped with a shower of sparks as the other troll swiped it’s sword on the ground. The children openly wept and gripped each other. You felt a few holding onto your clothing, the one you held trembling worse than a leaf.

You turned at the warm huff on you head only to see the other troll had made it through and it was big. It’s breath smelt of death. And you closed your eye’s waiting for the devil to bite.

Then they spoke.

When you peeked you realized they weren’t trying to communicate with you, but were talking to each other. Blood eye’s was laughing, the big one was grumbling, but then blood eye’s was climbing the stairs and the big one was not so nicely pushing you and the others to follow.

With no other option available everyone followed. The warm huffs reminding you that running was not possible. When the opening came to your view you got a good look at blood eye’s.

Standing like a man the troll towered over the small homes your town had. With four horns, two pointing up and two outlining it’s face, the wicked points you were sure were sharper than whatever blade any smith could make. The underbite it had was outlined with wicked teeth that reminded you of a wolf. The scruffy mane only adding to that image. Entirely black with the moonlight making him dark blue.

When you were out you turned to look at the big one. It was more smooth, if it wasn’t for the lions mane you would have mistaken it for a statue. Those green eye’s glowed with whatever markings lined the beast. The front (hands?) had shiny claws that you knew would shred you in a instance. And the smell was revolting; as if it rolled in the pig pen, ate rotten flesh, and torched itself. Under the moonlight you could see the mane was green, almost like messy hair.

There were others, more than you figured would bother with a small town. When you tried to look over the big one’s shoulder to see the church it snarled. Pounding a clawed fist to the ground.

More of their language. And the big one growled. But let you pass. Figuring they wouldn’t let you go fa,r you chose to stay near the big green one. You figured that you would see a church on fire, some scattered trolls throwing and shooting in, and townsfolk screaming in terror. You were not prepared for an army of beasts and the forest opposite you on fire with what little town was left.

You held the girl in your arms tighter as a gasp left you. Tears freely flowed down your cheeks as you realized that your town wasn’t doomed. The world was doomed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You knew that the wooden cages they had tossed you and the others in could be broken. Hell you already broke a bar by accident. But you didn’t bother. Despair had grown in your heart from the army that had destroyed your town and taken everyone. You figured you all were going to be eaten. Your souls were dammed, and that no one in the world would ever care.

You withdrew from the world as the hoard moved along. Taking a mountain pass that man couldn’t hope to travel they went on. Destroying other small settlements. Eating any livestock and older people. Caging the youth. They fed you and the other’s bread that was pillaged and you didn’t know whether to be grateful or spite them and spit it into their eyes, then you remembered a kid already did that and had his head bitten off and the corpse remained in the cage with the rest of you, and stayed silent. When the daylight crept into the sky they either ran for the forest, dug down and covered themselves in the dirt, or changed into humans. That certainly was a shock for you.

The changers didn’t bother you and often took the guise as slavers. They apparently didn’t lose their strength in their human guise and would dispatch any guards that tried to arrest them. The leftover armor was stripped from their bodies and tossed to a different cart while the changers ate the rest. There were a few kids in other cages that talked to them. The changers were kinder than the true trolls but did not go against their creators. You had learned that changers (Changlings they insisted) did not get to eat anything with the other trolls so they ate the humans that happened to come down the same roads. They  were only there to go into the villages and spread terror or gather information. And that the children they catch would be replaced.

“What about us?” a young man, Vladric if you remembered right, asked. “If you take children to replace and eat anyone else why are we alive?”

You had wondered that yourself. You were the second oldest of the group certainly not a child or apprenticeship age. You had been working the farm for a few years on your own now.

“You are livestock now.” The Changling, a lanky green one with wings at night, replied. “Most likely you’ll go to the Darklands and either make more humans or more changelings.”

You blanched. Feeling bad for all the years you had sheep.

“So what you can’t force us to fuck!” Vladric replied, a teen smacking him on the head for cursing in front of the kids.

“No, not initially, if anything you’ll start with a troll and carry changelings.”

“I’m a guy!”

“Makes no difference to us.”

Vladric paled a bit. “What if we don’t want to carry changelings…”

“Unless you make your interest in a human known here you won’t have a choice.”

“Can’t you and your kind just fuck?” Again he was smacked.

“We are not allowed, even if we were the equipment required to do so have been removed, save for a womb.”

“So you guys are fucked too?” Smacked.

“We are the equivalent of army whores yes.” The changeling was smacked by another changeling. “Why did you hit me?”

“'cause if the human can’t cuss in front of kids, neither can you.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The army traveled for six days. And seven nights. Just before dawn the army had traveled into a valley a bowl surrounded by mountains. Lush trees were everywhere, blocking out as much light as trees could. The path was bumpy , and made the trek just as miserable for your captors and for all you. But when you got to the valley you noticed all the camps set. Fires were going with food most likely human stew but since you’ve hand nothing but bread it was tempting. trolls were laughing, yelling, roaring, grunting, and just being. There were a few humans you saw, all of them had some kind of jewelry on their person. They seemed content kind of like a pet. Then you saw a girl snagged up by a blue troll, and eaten. A grey troll started fighting the blue one and you grimaced. The girls body was squished by one of their feet as they tussled. Seems like any form of tags/collars were not helpful.

The army that had followed blood eye’s disperse when they reached the edge. What trolls remained were some changelings, the big green one, and some other bullish trolls. Silently surrounding  the cages from those in the camps that were openly drooling as you passed them. The route you took went strait through the camp until you saw a bridge.

The bridge was carved with strange runes and pictures. The archway underneath had something open? You’ve heard of magic but never seen it. Considering the black circle thing was under the arch, and a big blue troll with two horns like a bull came out, you figured that was a door of some sort. The cages were wrapped around the bridge and for the first time the cage was opened.

One by one every human climbed out. The children were herded to the arch while you and the other adults were dragged to a circle that was marked on the ground. You felt cold when you passed the line, and when you tried to go out a wall appeared out of thin air. You quietly watched as the children went through the archway. Blood eye’s was talking to the blue bull horns. And when the children were all gone, blood eye’s came back with some of the trolls that raided the towns.

More of the brutish talking and then the barrier that was holding you and the other adults in vanished. You backed up as the trolls approached, many of them were menacing, snarling, and snapping at each other. The big green one was right in front of you. And the others took up the places where the barrier once stood. A shout and you were snatched up in the big green one’s mouth. Feeling the teeth dig into your skin you figured your death finally came. But the Troll marched off with you in it’s mouth through the camp. Clawing at any other troll that tried to eat you. You heard more screams. You were tired of screams.

The green one marched through the camp and towards the eastern mountains and when you got to the base you saw the many caves that littered the mountain sides. The troll climbed upwards and when it got just above the tree line it entered one of the many caves.

You were shivering at the cold, the brutes saliva soaking the clothing you had didn’t help. The ground dipped and what light you had from the rising sun was gone. But the decent didn’t last long. The  tunnel it was walking though was just the start. Blinking at the sudden light from some sort of gems in the walls. You gaped at all the pillows and blankets that were in the cave. And two people going at it.

You blushed and looked away. That was a private affair you knew. But the troll it seemed had other ideas and plopped you down next to the two. The softness of the blankets shocking you before you heard the rhythmic slapping and moaning next to you. You took the chance to look around in front of you-and ignored the two behind you- and you noticed the light were coming from the crystals, which were in some kind of candle holder. There was a second tunnel going down further, in the mountain. You guess the troll went down there after dropping your slobbered body on the blankets. The noises behind you were growing louder till they groaned in unison. You could feel their breaths on your back. Continuing to ignore them you noticed the grass that was growing on the cave floor. And the fire pit opposite you and the people behind you. Glowing brightly against the calming blue of the crystals.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and you tensed.

“Easy there, we’re not going to hurt you.”

You didn’t relax but you did ask: “Who are you and what’s going to happen.”

“Well either one of us is going to fuck ya-” There was a resounding slap and him hissing in pain “or Arrrgh is going to just keep you here.”

“Arrrgh?”

“Big green troll that grabbed ya from the ring of death”

“Ring of death?!”

“Patrick you ass, don’t scare them!”

You waited as the man and woman argued among themselves. While they argued the green troll-Arrrgh-returned with a sack in sack in hand. The glow was gone form his arms and torso, but was there in the center of his eye’s. The sack was placed gingerly in front of you. And the troll sat down waiting and watching.

“Go on eat up you’re gonna need it.” Patrick said.

“Why?” you inquired.

“He’s got to fuck ya, or the other trolls are going to eat him.”

“What?!” It was here that you finally turned your head to look at Patrick. Brown hair and brown eye’s and seemed to ooze understanding and regret.

The guy’s face was smashed by a hand, much smaller than his face, till he was rolled to the other side. Out of your line of sight. The woman you finally saw had bright red hair and freckles over her body. And had enough decency to take what blanket she could to cover her lower body.

“That’s enough out of ya! Bad enough they’ve gotta do it when they arrive but it’s worst if ya rub it in, gonna hurt them with your yappn!” Her hand rose up and there was s slap. You couldn’t tell if Patrick groaned in pain or pleasure. Fixing you with a softer gaze she sighed. “The ass is right though.”

Your breathing picked up, your body shook, and the large mass next tp you started to grab your waist. You screamed flailing against the massive troll and it’s grip. You felt it cover your body and you fully expected to be raped right there. But the Troll only kept you beneath it. The hand that held you down moved to hold it’s head, you couldn’t move much but it wasn’t crushing you. Yet it did push you back when you wriggled to the exit near it’s head. It was weird to have the troll over you like a lover and not do anything.

“Arrrgh’s just getting you used to him.” the woman said. Peaking through the gap you tried to escape from. “Nothings gonna happen tonight. So chill for a bit, here.” The sack the troll brought was lightly tossed in, an apple rolled out and you tentatively started eating. Delighting in the sweet taste after nearly a week of bread.

“Ya know I got a feeling 'bout you.”

“hm?”

“Yeah somthin gonna happen and it’s gonna be big.”

“Lil, that’s what you said about Mark and he got his head bitten off by Gunmar.”

“It’s a good feeling, not bad!”

“I don’t care, all of this is wrong.” you interrupted. Note rally up to listen to them bicker again.

“Yeah but what can we do?” Patrick replied, peaking in next to Lil.

“Run?”

“Eaten.” the replied in unison.”

“They have an enemy we could go to?”

“No where close-” Lil started. “Eaten again.” Patrick finished.

“So we just stay here and be good cattle?” you asked.

“i’d rather be alive and popping kids for changelings to replace than eaten.”

“Yeah but even then what happens when you stop giving birth?”

“Eaten but that’s at least twenty years from now.” Patrick replied.

“That’s sick!” you spat. Hearing Arrrgh grumbled above you.

“Better than some others here.Arrrgh’s probably the gentlest troll here and that’s saying a lot.”

“Doesn’t make this any better.”

“Can’t do anything worse!”

The night turned to day, and you wondered -as you slowly drifted to sleep surrounded by living stone- if there was anything you could do to get out. Warn the kings of this massive army. Would any of them care?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

You were woken suddenly by a rough growl and echoing roar.  The warmth that had stayed with you during the day left with a huff, and you were brought out from you blissful black ignorance of sleep. With crystals lighting the room. Arrrgh ascending out of the cave. And two clothed people watching you. Patrick and Lil.

“Ah good you’re awake FINALLY” Patrick groaned. Stretching himself near you on the large blanket pile.

“What’s going on?” you yawned. Looking past Lil. Seeing no daylight coming from the entrance tunnel.

“Breakfast.” Lil replied. A small sack over her shoulder. “Come on you two!”

Both of them walked away from the bed to the lower level. You quickly rolled out of the pile and scrambled to stand and follow-not wanting to be left alone-jogging behind them. The steady smell of stew all to inviting for you to ignore.

What you saw at the end of the deeper tunnel was almost homely. There was a rock formation that had a crystal in the center, with little plateaus surrounding it, which you figured was the table. Another fire was going on the fare right wall, it had a large black pot on the hook and the center where the enticing smell was coming from, the wall was surrounded by much larger pots and pans-well used if the claw marks on the handles anything to go by- and various utensils of (admittedly large) sizes. There were jars filled with dried leaves-spices- marking the gouged in wall in front of you. And the table already had one set of dinning cutlery for all four of you (the largest plate and bowl you figured belonged to Arrrgh).

“Take a seat. And don’t try Patrick I see your spoon.”

Patrick who was reaching for the pot with a spoon in hand, deflated at being caught. Taking the seat between the spice wall and the table. You figured since Arrrgh was at one head of the table, and Lil would want to be next to Patrick, you took the seat opposite of Patrick and between Lil and Arrrgh. The dishes before you were simplistic and hand carved? Taking your left hand you traced the roughened grooves that had no form or rhythm. There was some symbol at the bottom of the bowl, Troll-ish you guessed. Lightly tracing the rune and feeling it warm at your touch.

“It’s a cleanser spell, what you don’t eat get’s cleaned without having to do the work.”

“Patrick….” Lil shook her head with a sigh. Then looked to you. “It teleport’s what you don’t eat to the Changelings.”

“They don’t even get their own meals?!”

“You noticed the bowls are way bigger than what we humans need right?” Patrick remarked.

You took another look and your bowl seeing it to be at least the size of a wash basin.

“Unless you’re starving there’s enough for both you and a changeling. Arrrgh doesn’t really get our smaller bodies needing less food but he doesn’t care.”

“Doesn’t care about how much we eat or how much we waste?”

“He’s gotten a lot better in terms of caring for others-” Lil interrupted. Lifting the ladle to taste the stew, then continued to stir. “-there was a time when he was just as bad a Bular.”

“Bular?”

“Big black one with red/yellow eyes. Led the party you were in.”

“Anyway. You both came after me. And I distinctly remember Arrrgh willingly eating other trolls and humans for food. Ate anything really. There are a couple of welps that bear a striking resemblance to him back in the Darklands.”

“What changed.”

“The romantic in me wants to say ‘I came’ but that would be bullshit, but true in a sense.” Lil smirked as you flushed pink. “But I think Arrrgh has been learning. I noticed a couple of books in his room, lots of pictures of trolls but I have no idea what its about. And Arrrgh was only allowed to read after getting that promotion.”

“General right? He’s been going to meetings with the Bular more often.”

“I think so.”

You sat in silence as your mind went over this new information. Maybe you’d be able to convince the troll not to fornicate with you. Maybe you could convince all three of them to escape. You could warn the kings, you could get to Camalot! your heart swelled with hope that you sorely needed. Hope that burned in your gut with a ferocity that could not be quelled. All you needed to do was encourage Arrrgh that what his leader was doing was cruel. What they all were doing was wrong, but forgivable to each other. And if it all worked out right you might be out of here with Patrick and Lil within the month before winter’s end!

The smile that had plastered on your face gave Patrick and Lil a moment of worry. That was until you grabbed your spoon and looked to the pot. The hunger you had more important than your dreams of escape. Lil laughed at that enthusiastic gleam in your eyes.

“It’s done enough. I keep forgetting not everyone likes burnt stew.” Lil giggled to herself. Taking the bowl that had been carved for you and filling it. You politely didn’t say anything about the finger you saw and started eating.

“So what’s a thinking about?”

“Did you guys ever try to escape.” you asked bluntly. Their startled pause gave you the answer you needed.

“Not really no. It’s not best for us right now since Arrrgh will still do whatever the bullish leaders say.” Lil replied dishing herself up.

“What if we helped him along? Or maybe the changelings would revolt with us?”

“There are changelings that will rat on us if we even spoke of escape. Trust is hard to come by here. Its safer to just go along with it…” Patrick snapped, but seemed saddened by his own words.

“So we stay and be bred til we die of child birth or their taste for our flesh? It’s definitely not going to be easy, and will take a long time to plan, but if Arrrgh’s already seeing the wrongness of their ways then other’s would have too! We just need to be careful-”

“That’s what Mac said before being piked at the gate for any troll to nibble on-alive might I add-” Patrick snarked his arms crossing over his chest.

“Time and patience and persistence will see us through.” you persisted the inferno of hope simmering to a flame at his words.

“Faithful arn’t ya!” Patrick sneared.

“Hopeful!” You snapped. “Better than showing your yellow belly!”

“NO FIGHT!”

All three of you jumped-you and Patrick the highest- as Arrrghs roaring command stopped you dead in your tracks. The loud huffing grazing your head. Turning slightly you watched Arrrgh grumpily shuffle to the head of the table with the huge bowl and plate and sat down. Politely waiting as Lil grabbed the bowl, filled it, and returned. Arrrgh having more table manners than you assumed when he grabbed the absurdly large spoon and slurped down the stew.

You and Patrick shared a look and joined in the breakfast. The air tense with your previous argument. And the occasional finger in the food wasn’t helping your mood. When you deemed yourself done you set your spoon then watched as what you didn’t have the stomach to eat seemingly drained from your blow until every speck of the stew was gone.

“Neat huh?” Lil smirked. To her your face was priceless.

“Sure…may I be excused?”

“No.”

You looked to Arrrgh who was still eating his stew. Then back to the bowl. Feeling like a kid with your parents that one evening after setting one of the dolls on fire…again. The others ate their fill then left without a word. All that was left were the semi-quiet slurping from the head of the table. When the large spoon clatter at the table and the bowl glow lightly with magic you looked at Arrrgh, seeing the lack of glow in his eye’s as well as his body.

“Come.”

Both of you shuffled out the dinning room down another tunnel you hadn’t noticed before. Spiraling downward you followed Arrrgh, seeing the mass of grass that covered his back and the stone tail with an upward twist. The further you descended the more nervous you became.  When you finally stopped it was at what seemed to be nothing. Then Arrrgh moved the boulder.

When he went in, you followed. What lay in the room however you were not prepared for.

The room was lit with various hues of purple, blue, and red crystals. The room itself was round and in the center was a sunk. Filled with the fluffiest pillows you had ever seen in bright pinks and yellows. There was another tunnel to the left, but had a curtain over the entrance which you figured was an in house. Enchanted most likely with something similar to the bowls. There was another raised plane of rock with another pitcher and basin to wash up. And a chest to your right.

Arrrgh settled himself on the pile of pillows. Laying on his side facing you. Looking tired and guilty.

“Here.” he mumbled pointing to the bed next to his belly.

Not wanting to get on his bad side you climbed carefully in the pillows, falling between some, it was much deeper than you anticipate. But Arrrgh was reaching for your hand and gently pulled you to his belly. Not a peep was said for a while, Arrrgh didn’t even grumble or purr, until you could stand it no more.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Need warriors, Must have you.” Arrrgh replied. Generic and practiced. Like the town crier after a day of nothing happening.

“I don’t want to…do you have to?” you asked.

“Breeders know if we don’t.”

“How do they know?”

“Smell.”

It was them you remembered the tavern workers who took patrons for -fun- they have often bragged about pleasing clients with their mouths alone. Or hands. They had bets between themselves and the people that bought them. You weren’t too sure about it but if they just needed to smell sex maybe it didn’t need to be proper…

Arrrgh’s claws were receding and what remained were stubby fingers. They slowly rubbed your sides. He didn’t want to take you, often made humans hurt with that and he didn’t like causing pain. He didn’t know if this was abnormal but he knew it was expected. But when he tried to cover you, your hand stopped him.

“They just need to smell that we done it?”

Arrrgh was curious, he knew that the breeder would sniff the humans and determine if they actually had sex. But if you had a way out of doing it painfully he would listen. “Yeah.”

“Can they tell the difference between us, smell wise?”

“Yeah.”

“I think I know how to trick them.”

Arrrgh blinked at you, those green eye’s so sad,  he gave you all of his attention and was listening.

“We don’t do it?” He asked.

“Well we’d do something but it wont be, umm-” you took your hands and with one hand you extended a finger and made a hole with the other -as your father explained to you- and moved the pointer finger in the hole. Arrrgh caught on quickly.

“What we do?”

You were lost now. He didn’t know what the tavern wenches did, you only heard about getting people off with one’s mouth or hand. And you had no idea what he looked like down there. And you had no idea how you would explain what the wenches whispered to him.

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh” You were blank. You figured he would just take charge and get it over with or know about what the wenches talked about-you were honestly hoping he already did it-so you figured you’d start simple.

“Lay back?”

Arrrgh grabbed you hips and rolled onto his back. He knew this part. He did this with Lil their third time when she demanded a change in position. Figuring you were going to do the same thing he angled his legs so you could lean back and tried to take off your cloths.

“Wait!”

He stopped. You weren’t going to get cloths off? How would he get his scent on you? “Cloth need off. Longer scent.” He explained gently.

You frowned. Not wanting to be exposed but -somewhat- understanding where he was coming from. So you stated “Your not going in me.”

“Yes.” He would rather just scent you than have you if he could get away with it. He really didn’t want more welps with humans. They’d just die.

Perusing your lips you squirmed. Then sighed. Taking off your shirt and pants with efficiency. Arrrgh removed his hands for your pants but they returned to keep you steady. Now you both were nude and uncomfortable.

“What now?” Arrrgh asked. Wanting to get to what little reading material he had. And to test if what you were doing would work.

You shifted a bit, your legs spread so obscenely wide that it was difficult to be comfortable. But Arrrgh made no move to take you. And with that little ray of sunshine, you braced yourself, then turned to look behind you to where his dick would be. Seeing nothing but a crack and a few lumps.

“Where’s your uh….” you blushed. Squirming more in his hold till your legs were bent and you were kneeling on him.

Arrrgh tilted his head confused. “No put in.”

“We’re still going to need it….”

Arrrgh huffed, you didn’t make any sense. “Gonna take gronk nuks?”

“What?! Take your…. No….I’m gonna um….” You took the same pointer finger from earlier and put it in your mouth.

Arrrgh’s eye’s widened. Before frowning. “They smell here” he took his own finger in pointed at your crotch. “Will kill if smell elsewhere.”

You groaned. There went that plan. Scratching your head you sighed and was about to give up until he huffed.

“No put in. Trust?”

You looked at him again. Your turn to be confused. You watched as he took a pointer finger and his other hand made an upside-down V with the pointer finger he ground the pointer against the point of the V a few times then waited.

You weren’t too sure what to call that but….”Not going to be in me?”

“No, close for Breeder, not in.”

You were stiff as his large hands settled on your hips. Waiting. Not moving you. And not forcing you. You were beyond nervous and having trouble breathing. So you took the time to count your breaths. Expecting Arrrgh to just move you. But he didn’t. Not while you calmed yourself. Not while you thought. He waited, seemingly for you.

“Gently?” you squeaked.

Arrrgh tried to smile reassuringly. The rumble from his chest tame compared to what he wanted to do. Trust was a hard earned currency here, and to have yours was like winning the lottery. Letting himself slip out he held you still, his thumbs rubbing against your thighs. Noting the light layer of softness and hidden muscles within you.

Gripping lightly he maneuvered his hands to spread your ass and legs further. Then he lifted you lightly and moved his semi-erect dick between himself and your belly. Your gasp making him pause and loosen his grip so your anus was no longer exposed to the air. Arrrgh waited as your hands clawed weakly at his belly, watched the tears slip down your cheeks, and the small sob escape your lips.

You always figured you’d get with someone in town and settle in to tend the farm. But the pulsating stick you felt, the chilled slimy thing, against your belly was shattering that fantasy. Your breaths came in short and you could barely hear Arrrgh, but you could feel his hands move. One cupping your butt, keeping you there, the other running up and down your back like your mother did during the storms of your youth. Staying like that you eventually matched up your breathing with his hand moving on your back.

“Too hard?” you heard him ask.

You shook your head. “Too fast.” Way to fast in terms of reality catching up to you.

Arrrgh hummed, the hand that moved on your back settling near your tailbone. The other staying where it was. Both of you just breathed each other in, Arrrgh watched your face, partially hidden by hair, and felt your muscles relax. Only did you fully calm did he move you oh so slowly like a babe after a nightmare. Grinding your body against his length. Up, then down, up again. Never once did he stutter or slip in pace. And when you relaxed he sped up a bit-not enough to jolt you-but enough to get done quicker.

You did nothing but relax as much as you could. Over time your own body warmed at the act you were participating in. Even though Arrrgh did all the moving (specifically moving you) you found yourself questioning what his girth would feel like in you. What would it be like if you rode him. Probably would be hell since neither of you wanted this. You bother were probably going to hell for this. But would you truly if you both were forced by circumstances?

Arrrgh purred as he neared his end. Unable to help himself his hips ground up as he moved you down. The quick jabs making you gasp-whether in delight or shock Arrrgh couldn’t tell- but he was glad you stayed calm and didn’t cry. He did this for a little while then keened as he finished. Making sure that what he gave would be spread all over your lower body.

You were shivering, almost done, when Arrrgh came. The keen making you sob at the sadness within. The cold stickiness on your belly and legs making you feel sick. You weren’t sure if you were going to ask to finish or clean up but were more than content with letting Arrrghs finger pushing you back against his angled legs and let that finger grind against you. Till you were moaning your climax, your fluids mixing with his with help from his finger.

Both of you were silent-save for the panting and in Arrrghs case huffing- the childed goop between you growing colder and more thick by the second. But you laid there against his slowly receding dick in coitus, wondering if this would be enough. And if you could convince him to escape this hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Whatever Arrgh did to you worked. The Breeder -a old skinny thing with braches and grass growing everywhere- had taken a wiff at your belly and nodded. Lil and Patrick had explained that the Breeder would check once a week till you were pregnant, until then Arrrgh would stay in camp, do some hunting, or talk to other higher ups about their plans. It was long enough you figured to convince Arrrgh to leave this place. Or at least help you escape alone.

The night after the breeder came you half expected Arrrgh to “take you” again. But to your surprize you were left in the living room with Lil and Patrick as he decended deeper in the cave.

“Where's he going?” You wondered.

“Probably reading again.” Patrick replied, holding Lil in his lap, “Why don't ya go talk to him? See what he thinks about your plan....”

Lil promptly smacked Patrick against the face. “Loosen up ass.”

“Nope.”

Lil glanced at you then to the chest. “Go see Arrrgh”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Loosen up his ass.”

“Wait why?”

“Breeders checking us tomorrow, I like them believing it's you who carries.”

“They know the difference...”

“The one who check us doesn't.”

“How?”

“I'm very convincing, now roll over.”

Blushing maddly, you dashed down the caverns. Figuring being away from them would help you stay sane. To your surprise Arrgh was comly reading at the table. Various maps laid out on the table, more glowing crystals lit the place up, and even his eye's didn't glow menecingly. They looked....sweeter, softer.

Arrrgh looked at you for a moment, those human-like eyes giving you shivers, then he resumed reading. The noiises coming behind you giving him a clear idea of why you were there.

“Can I sit with you?” You asked. Trying hard to ignore the noise behind you.

Arrrgh mearly grunted and nodded his head to the place you sat in for meals.

Taking the hint you sat down. Holding your hands together as you quietly watched him. The little movement of his eye's as they darted over the words on the page. Then you looked at the map in front of you. Recognizing the landscape being the mountains south of your town.

“Where are we?” you inquired softly. Trying to figure out where your little town or the kingdom to the east would be.

Arrrgh once more looked to you and what you were looking at. Arrrgh knew he shouldn't let you look at that. He knew what he wanted to do would get him killed. But as he watched your desperation rise to find a place on the map, he assumed you wanted to leave too. Quietly as he could he set aside his look and walked over. With one large finger he pointed to where the raid you came from was.

“You.” He said.

Taking a moment to look at his finger and the forest surrounding the red X beneath it you sighed peacefully.

“Where are we?” You asked.

Arrrgh removed his finger and grabbed a scroll. Rolling it out and laying it next to the one before you. Making sure the map was a-lined he pointed to a blue circle. “Here.” He replied.

Your eye's widened. That was well over ten thousand leagues from your home. Taking another look at the map you noticed more red X's-raids- a few blue circles -bases maybe?- and one yellow circle on the opposite side to where you guys were at now.

“What's here?”

Arrgh sighed. Longing in his eyes. “Arrrgh's home.”

“I thought this was your home?”

“Stolen. Arrrgh true home there. Near Camalot. Gumm Gumm took me from home. Raised me.”

your hands shook and your breath was shaky. He was just as much a victim as you were. But to be taken as a child and raised by those beasts. It was unimaginable. Your eye's welled up with tears as you looked at Arrrgh, those eye's were soft, and the markings -not like Bulars you realized- not glowing .

“I'm sorry Arrrgh.” you whispered. Feeling the tears slip down, turning to face your lap as you cried for this beast. How many other Trolls were like Him? Just taken and raised cruelly?

Arrrgh watched you. Watched you cry. And he didn't know what to do. You said you were sorry, what for? Was it pity for him, is that why you cried? Walking closer he lightly brushed is head against your side, humming softly.

The sudden softness rubbing against you made you hiccup. You and Arrrgh were eye to eye when he reassured you: “Not at fault. Going to run.”

One stony finger wiped away a stray tear from your cheek. “Help me?” he whispered.

You gaped, then smiled. “I will.”

The first week you spent planning with Arrrgh, pondering over maps, recounting rotations, and agreed that when it was his turn to hunt he'd bring you and Lil and Patrick with. You'd all run to Camalot. Probably steal some horses from the town on the other side of the mountain for the three of you, Arrrgh had assured you he was as fast as them. An avalanche would cover your tracks, and if lucky it would make for a faked death.

The night before the breeder came Arrrgh covered you with his spunk once more. And again the Breeder cleared you and Patrick-who was grumbling about his ass hurting. At dinner you and Arrrgh presented your plan to Lil and Patrick. Lil had been so happy that she dragged Arrrgh out of the dinning room and....well....

You and Patrick did discuss further details, you showed him the maps you'd be taking, and the trails Arrrgh had showed you. Patrick was doubtfull and always seemed to tear down your shared plans, but after he asked what provisions to bring, you realized he was only trying to be as prepared as possible. So while Arrrgh and Lil had 'fun' you and Patrick went over everything you four would need in order to make it pass the snow and mountains. Prepared for all kinds of weather. What game to hunt for that would last longest. Where exactly to nab horses. That part had shocked you.

“How do you know about stealing?”

“I got caught trying to take a cage full of kids away at dawn. Arrrgh was the one to stop me.”

“And no one ate you?”

“Plenty of times tried, the ring of death was bloody since I was the only one in it that time. Arrrgh actually has a couple scars from the other trolls, hell Bular was vying to eat me. Did you happen to see that large missing point in his bottom left horn?”

“Yeah.”

“Arrrgh snapped it off with his teeth and chewed it in front of him.”

“Really?!”

“yeah, it's how he got his higher status. By Gunmar himself no less.”

“Woah...”

“Yeah I ow that buggar my life. So about those days and nights traveling....”

Around dusk Arrrgh and Lil came out of the deeper room. Lil;s hair still wet from water, and Arrrgh leaving the cave to attend his meetings. You and Patrick had busied yourself with the collection of furs and sewing them in layers to make a coat for the three of you.

“Arrrgh's going to request to be part of the next hunt.” Lil informed them.

“Perfect. We've finished all the tiny details on this plan. If the path is right there should be plenty goats through the passes. Not to mention bucks and fowls. The hunt goes in three days yeah?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Wait how will he get all three of us to go? Isn't there like a limit to human's going or something?”

“It's not uncommon for a hunting party to bring humans, Since Arrrgh's a General it's going to be expected. Now whether we get eaten or are used as pack mules depends on who's going.”

“How many are in a hunting party?”

“Usually twenty Trolls and however many humans are brought. Lucky for us they spread out for miles in order to increase their odds of catching something. Since there's large herds of cows in the same direction as Camalot and the Kubara Trolls he's going to suggest raiding the farms in that direction.”

“That's when we'll make a break for it.” you finished.

“Bingo.”

Lil joined the sewing project and the three of you sat in comfortable silence. That was until Arrrgh came back huffing and growling and glowing green in anger. The ground shook as he practically barreled down into his room. Fearing the worst you and Lil and Patrick shared a glance but none of you ventured further into the cave. Not with the sounds of glass breaking and howling.

The three of you slept in the living room, huddling close to comfort each other. Lil between you and Patrick. When morning came it wasn't the crystals glowing brighter, it was a familiar hot breath and smell that woke you. When you turned to look at Arrrgh he was loafed -like what cats did back home- his eye's human-like once more and sad.

“I scared you....” he whimpered.

You turned fully, laying on your side as he looked ashamed. You felt Lil look over you and Patrick sitting up. All three of you were looking at Arrrgh, confused -and admittedly- afraid.

“Looked like I would eat you, I scared you, like Gumm Gumms would. I'm sorry.”

You shared a look with Lil, then Patrick stated “We'll work on that big guy.”

Arrrgh shuffled closer till is head was pressed against your belly and keened. Not knowing what else to do you patted his head, hushing him softly.

When the big boulder of a Troll stopped shivering he pushed his head, pushing you into Lil and Lil into Patrick-who fell over at the force. “Food please? Must talk.”

Lil laughed. “You and your appetite!”

“Geph Off!” Patricks muffled voice cried from beneath you and Lil.

Shuffling out of the livingroom and into the dinning area, the four of you took your regular spots. Arrrgh had placed a wild boar on the table to be carved by Patrick, and the pot was llready boiling with water. You helped Lil chop up vegetables and Arrrgh retold the meeting to the three of you.

“Gunmar is joining Hunt.” he finished.

That got the three of you to freeze. If the Boss was coming how would you all escape?”

“Can't we still trick them with the avalanche?” You suggested. “like we originally planned?”

“Gunmar's not stupid He'll know it's rigged.” Patrick groaned. “I knew we'd get something like this.”

“We can't just give in!” Lil urged. “If they're going after Camalot then the world is doomed.”

“Why? Camalot's just another kingdom, It'll fall and no one will care.”

“Camalot is more than another kingdom. It's a symbol of man, and the greatness we can achieve through unity. How would the other countries fair if the place built in unity fell?”

“Just as well if they were the first to be attacked.” Patrick replied.

“Symbols give hope, if hope is extinguished then any chance we have is gone. Camalot cannot fall, If anything it can be the uniting force of man.”

“And what makes you two think they'll accept Arrrgh? I mean they'll think him a spy or plant to lower their guard. They'll kill him!” Patrick nearly shouted.

“He doesn't have to go to Camalot.” you interjected. “just one of us, take the plans and say we escaped them to warn King Arther.”

Patrick huffed, “fine we'll still go but how are we going to get Gunmar off our tails?”

Arrrgh cleared his throat loudly and the three of you gave him your full attention. “hunt lasts two weeks. Can make tunnels into mountains. Weak, easy to collapse. Find lava, can cover tracks.

“Lava?!” You cried.

“Lava kills Troll, leave no trail. You three hunt, chase into cave, Arrrgh collapses it. We covered.”

“What's to keep the other Trolls from eating us?”

“You're mine.” Arrrgh shrugged.

“He's right Patrick, If Gunmar;s going and the hunt's good, we wont be eaten by the others out of respect.” Lil affirmed. Pouring the vegetables into the pot. While you got into your seat, cutting some the of the slabs of pork leg into jerky slices. The organs you realize had been sent to the changelings.

“Fine. We'll go on as planned.” Patrick sighed.

Arrrgh hummed happily.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Three days and all of you were in your coats, the cloths you had, and some poorly made boots. Keeping close to Arrrgh as you all made your way to the hunting party. Facing the rising moon. At the edge of the camp there was a group of trolls the tallest being a sky blue troll with the brightest eye's you had ever seen. 'Gunmar' you figured. Considering he towerred over the entire group, and Bular was talking adamantly with him. The total party going was sixteen total.

When he finally noticed Arrrgh he gave a fang filled smile, and roared. You covered your ears quickly. Cringing with the other humans there-about six total- at the loudness. In Darkness you martched. Into the black forest, your only chance to escape.

The first night the party set camp in the valley between two mountains. Arrrgh choose to make a cave just outside of hearing range. Gunmar had chosen to remain low to the ground and near the little fire you and Lil had made for humans and the three changelings. You took the chance to sleep with Lil while Patrick stayed up with the changelings.

The second night everyone was told to split up and bring back anything they caught. Just as planned you, Lil, Patrick, and Arrrgh headed east. Arrrgh showed off the cave he had made and the marks of which path to take to safety, he spent the entire first night building a way through the mountain. He would spend the remaining time on finding a weak point for lava to flow through.

You and Lil managed to bring down a three point buck. The three of you purposefully leaving a bloody trail for predators to follow. After returning to camp a cougar had tried to take your kill, but Patrick was able to wrestle it and choke it to death. Just in time for Gunmars group to return from the north.

Nothing was said and you and the changeling from Gunmar's group worked to preserve the meat for the combined kills so far. Making tanning racks for the furs, eating the organs for dinner. Arrrgh returned with a Bison, and the process resumed. Then the other two returned with their kills. When day nearly broke again the Trolls returned to their caves. And you remained awake with the Changelings.

They made you do all the work, chopping wood, keeping the fire going, but you didn't fight it.

For a week you carried on like this. The time your group brought in three bisons with Arrrgh Gunamr had grinned and patted your head condescendingly while praised Arrrgh -you assumed- for whatever was said. Every time Arrrgh was around the camp and other Trolls he was so cold and cruel to you and the other humans. Eye's and marks glowing. When he was with only the three of you he'd relax, he'd smile, he'd laugh, and you were glad for these moments.

You had hoped this would be the only memories you'd have of this place.

Arrrgh had you paired with him while Patrick and Lil obtained some horses. He had brought down more bulls and you were quietly working on preserving the meat with the changeling from Gunmars group. The others all had returned -minus Lil and Patrick- and were laughing and cajoling one another. Till you were lifted into the air by a large blue hand.

“Put Me Down!” you shouted. Struggling against the great grip on your chest. Hearing the troll behind you sniff then bellowed a laugh. Speaking in its brutish language, then you were tossed carelessly. Arrrgh had caught you, and growled, seemingly postulating against what the troll who grabbed you said. Back and forth they argued, the troll that had smelled you was a dark grey one with onyx studding it's body. You feared there would be a fight had Gunmar not roared. The camp went quiet then Gunamr spoke, then the grey one, then Arrrgh said something, his voice thundering against the grey one's, then other voices came in teasing and taunting. Then you were under Arrrgh's growling body, his teeth bared and drool falling on your face. Gunmars voice rang though the camp and Arrrgh growled.

In a flash you were on your back and bare bottom to Arrrgh, those wicked claws he had tearing into your skin as he pinned you down like a proud cat rearing against another predator vying for his kill making you yelp, and flail against Arrrghs grip, your breathing harsh as the pressure built. Voices rose around you as you felt something probe you, something large. Your eye's widened in fear, tears streamed down your face, your heart hammered in your chest as you Shrieked “NO, NO ARRRGH, PLEASE NO!!!”. Your body shaking harshly. He promised!

Arrrgh curled his body around you. Ignoring your cried of his name. The name he earned for this very reason he knew. The heat above you making your back burn at the cold of the ground. The hissing in your ear a cover to what he whispered.

_“Sorry”_

!@#$%^ &*()

All three horses whinnied loudly. Patrick was nearly bucked off of the painted mare he had snagged. The black horse tied to the saddle reared sharply, trying to run off. The dapple grey Lil rode spun around in circles. All so close the the exit of the cave Arrrgh had made. When they finally calmed down enough to get tied against the tree. Lil and patrick shared a look. They didn't have to wonder what spooked the horses.

Your screams of agony echoing through the mountains was clue enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Arrrgh had kept his facaud through your screams. He'd kept it when he was done and you were bleeding. He'd kept it while the other's cheered him on when he took you in his mouth and made you sob before the Gumm Gumm Commander. The moment the glow in his hide faded and his eye's teared up he was halfway throught he mountain tunnels with you griping his neck and sobbing into his neck. Feeling the moss on his back absorb every tear. And the fur coat keeping you modest. That is when he dropped his Gumm Gumm mask.

“What happened?!” Lil yelled. The horses crying at his appearance. Lil and Patrick quickly mounted up figuring you'd be able to ride the third horse.

“Take off. GO!” Arrrgh commanded. Handing you off to Patrick, wincing at your whimpering.

“Are we-” Patrick started cradling you to his chest, letting you shift into a comfortable position.

“GO!!!”Arrrgh roared.

The three horses bolted and you were sobbing again. The galloping only furthering your pain with each movement. Patrick didn't know what else to do for you, other than smother your face into his fur coat. Doing his best to keep you quiet so as to avoid attracting anything.

The sun was peaking over the horizon when all three horses slowed down next to a river. When they finally stopped Lil helped you down, you're entire body shaking and burning in pain. While you were more subdued your tears didn't stop streaming down your cheeks. And your sobbing turned to hiccups. Lil had you lay on your belly, and she gave you her coat to cover your legs. You were unaware of Lil and Patrick talking. Patrick leaving. The passage of time. By the time you were finally back in your body, fully feeling the pain warring with the stiffness, a far off rumble had you looking west. Seeing one of the mountain sides crumble down in the valley.

“It worked.” Lil praised softly. A little fire going in front of her and close enough to you to keep your side warm. “Where are you Patrick....Arrrgh.”

The darkness creeped into your vision, the crackling fire turning into a roar, then there were more roars. Growling, jeers, the ground shook, you can't breath- you can't!

“Hey, hey look at me!” you heard Lil somewhere. Arrrgh was huffing, the pain, Pain!

“Lil!” you sobbed, you can't breath, Arrrgh was raping you, Gunmar was laughing “LILLIANN!!!”

“Hey look at me-” she was in front of you, Gunmar's smile was gone from your view, you can't breath, Arrrgh why? “Hey, look at me.” You stared into Lil's eyes, glad at least she was here with you. “Where are you right now?”

“Hu-hunting Camp, Arrrgh's *Hic Arr-rr-rrgh's, *HICCUP,” you broke into sobs again. Your eye's closing shut. Why was he doing this to you.

“Arrrgh isn't here honey. It's just me.”

“He's here, my leg's, can't feel them, can't breath, he's crushing me!” you cried brokenly.

“The only thing on you is my coat and yours.” She took one of your hands she held and guided you to the furs. You felt the sharp mountain cold above and below you. But your eye's were stubbornly shut.

“They're laughing....”

“Gunmar and his goons arn't here.” Lil replied softly. “We're next to a river. Can you hear the river?”

Over the Troll's laughing you heard something trickling. Slowly but surely their laughter quieted and the river was louder. Taking a chance you looked behind Lil and saw the ass-end of a horse. Drinking from the river. Looking in front of you, you saw the small waterfall feeding into the large river. The sky was slowly going from red to black. The cruel laughter was faint, and you could breath.

“There you are. Can you look at me?” Lil asked. And you did as she requested. “Are you hungry?”

Your hands shook lightly, a little fear and of what happened, but your stomach was gnawing at you. So you nodded.

“My back of jerky is by the fire I'm going to go get it and be right back. You keep your eye's on me okay?” Your shaking got worse, if she left they'd come back! “Hey listen to me Hon I'm not going to let go until you are ready. Focus on the now. You're not at the hunting camp. Arrrgh is not here raping you at Gunmar orders and the others are not here. We are not with them.” Lil told you softly. Not once did her voice waiver. Not once did she loose her calm demeanor. And after a few repeated assurances you watched her get her bag and come right back. Just as she said she would.

You both ate in silence. You were taking the chance to take in your surroundings. To reaffirm yourself of what Lil told you over and over. Noticing her shivering you gave her back her coat.

“Hon no.” She tried.

“The cold is keeping me here, please let me be cold.” you replied. The crackling fire and river barely keeping you from going back in your mind.

Nodding she gratefully took her fur coat back. Patrick stumbled in a few hours later. Wheezing.

“We've got to move.”

“Why?” Lil inquired.

“Gunmar's hunting us.”

With help you were seated on the black horse that stood still the entire time. Despite the other too fidgeting in fear. With a few clicks of the tongue the three of you were off again. You legs and back burning again. You were tied with Lil's horse so as not to stray as you slipped in and out of reality. Shrugging off your coat you let the sharp cold hit your threads you called a shirt. Letting it cushion your bottom from the galloping horse. Fat lot of good it did. But the cold was something to focus on. And it felt good to be cold.

Patrick and Lil kept looking to your right. When you glanced you saw a large mass keeping pace with the horses, the green glow making you whimper in fear. Lil however was quick enough to get between you and Arrrgh, and ordered you to keep your head forward. All through the night the four of you moved. Pushing the horses through the overgrown merchants paths. And rocky sides. Arrrgh keeping his distance. But close enough to intervene if anything happened.

When dawn broke over the branches Arrrgh had taken off to hide, you all were on the edge of the forest, a large field of grass glimmering golden in the rising sun. the forest thick and dark behind you. The doomed life all behind you. And yet.....

Patrick and Lil were sleeping, after you had reassured both of them you were willing to keep watch. The grass was flattened down where they slept and far from the forest-so as not to get snatched up. You however were facing the forest. Hearing those familiar huffs.

“Arrrgh?” You whispered.

There was no verbal answer. But the shadows shifted.

“Arrrgh please, talk to me.” You called into the forest.

The shadow became a large dark mass against the setting sun. but those glittering green eye's were all you needed to see.

“What were they saying?”

Arrgh's eye's shifted, the green glow leaving your sight. And you worried.

“Arrrgh?”

“No child, get eaten.” his voice rumbled softly.

You frowned. Confused. “What does that mean?”

“Gumm Gumms have trouble having kids. Bular miracle. They took other's to help. Took me to have children for them. Took you to make children for them. You have no child yet...you would have been eaten.”

“Right then and there? If you didn't take me.... they would have.... eaten me?”

“Yes.”

you were silent. Then you smiled “Glad we got out of that clusterfuck right?”

“Clusterfuck?” Arrrgh inquired.

You couldn't help it, you laughed. “How many curse words do you know?”

“Clusterfuck.” Arrrgh replied.

With a bellowing laugh you replied: I got to fix that. Be sure to use these against them if you ever fight them okay?”

“No fighting.”

It was your turn to be confused. “What?”

“No fight, no hurt, no touch. I hurt to many. I will never hurt again.”

“Not even in self defense?” you asked.

“Only if pushed.” he confirmed.

“Okay.”

Patrick yawned and stretched loudly. Followed closely by a smack and 'five more minutes' from Lil. Both waking up just as the sun was low enough for Arrrgh to venture out of the forest safely. You thought you were going to go back when you saw him. But the glow was gone from his tattoos and eye's. He was softly speaking, and he still didn't touch you. All of which you were thankful for.

Figuring the horses needed the break you all walked east. The full moon rising above the horizon. Each of you leading your horses. The only sound was their clopping, the wind and everyone walking in the grass. The frantic chirping of rodents here and there. The peace and the subtle pain in your loins the only things making you on edge. As if Gunmar would appear behind you all within a moment.

Three days in the grasslands and that feeling never left.

And on the forth night your fears were confirmed.

As the sun settled in the west a well known roar reached your ears. Standing strait and stiff, your body taunt and your eye's dialiating further, your heart immediately racing in fear. You looked back, then looked tot he other's asking: “Id you guys hear that?”

“Gunmar.” Arrrgh confirmed

“Shit NO! FUCKING HELL!” Patrick cried out. One of the horses: his paint your recognised. Had bolted.

“Arrrgh can you carry someone?”

“Yes.”

“Lil, Patrick take the horses.”

“You gonna be okay Hon?” Lil worried.

“I'll be on his back...not the other way around.” Hey you managed to joke! Yay you!

“Lil, Let's go!”

Patrick helped Lil onto the black horse and they were off. Arrrgh lowered himself so you could climb onto his back. But when you got to his side you hesitated. The heated beast before you taking you back to the fire next to the mountain.

“You Okay?”

The softness in his voice was enough for you, tossing aside the fur coat you climbed up onto Arrrgh's back and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Ready.”

With a slow start Arrrgh worked up to a gallop. Easily coming up behind Patrick and Lil. Who were still quite a ways away. But the full moon was enough light to outline their shapes. But when you looked back you could see Gunmar and the other hunters, their glowing marks a death omen in your mind.

“Arrrgh they're gaining on us!” you informed. Your grip losening from his neck to some of the moss. The only response was a snort and an increase in speed. Giving you a hard time keeping grip.

When the moon was high in the sky you heard Gunmars roar again. Taking another glance back, you counted three trolls trailing behind. Not the mass you imagined before. Gunmar in the middle and two you didn't know on either side.

“Arrrgh you're gonna have to fight!”

“No!”

“There's only three of them, we could buy time for Lil and Patrick!”

“No!”

“Arrrgh please!”

“No!”

You body was shaking, you could see Lil and Patrick clearly in front of you, and when you looked back you could see the glow in Gunmar's eye's. Figuring the odds were stacked against you and Arrrgh you made up your mind. Feeling the cold seep into your skin you took a deep breath, closed your eye's, and let go of Arrrgh. Hitting the ground with a harsh roll. Before you were standing. Facing Gunmar and his goons. Arrrgh roaring in fear behind you.

Gunmar had slowed down like you thought he would. His goons racing past you, glowing and monstrous. The ground shook and the last two steps with his hands as he rose up to his bi-pedal height. His shadow dark and his body looming over you. Easily the height of three men and bull horns ready to impale. Yet you stood, shaking, knowing that if one of you made it this would all be worth it. Craning your head up to look him in the eye you yelled:

“YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE GET YOUR PUSSY BITCHES BACK TO YOUR CRAMPED DAMP DICK OF A HOME AND LEAVE US ALONE!!!”

The roar that came after your proclamation left your ears ringing. The large hand swiping faster than you first anticipated. But luckily you dodged. Keeping your eye's on Gunmar you kept him busy chasing after your shaking form. Leaping away when he charged. Ducking from his hands. Weaving through his legs when he got to close. Till finally you managed to climb onto his back-studded with sapphires that cut into your skin- out of reach of his hands. You heard more roaring and figured Arrrgh was still busy with the two goons. But you came back just in time to feel Gunmar falling over. Fully intending to impale you on his sapphire back.

Shimmying up and onto his head you reached into his right eye and flipped to stand on his chest as he fell. Keeping a death grip on his eyeball. When he fell you felt it shift out of the socket. But the sincher was when he grabbed you and pulled you -and his eye- out and off his body.

The painful shrieking that came from Gunmar made you smile. “THAT”S FOR MANKIND, RAPIST!”

Throwing the eye into the grassland you shouted: “THAT'S FOR KIDNAPPING ARRRGH.”

When you turned around Gunmar had one of his spears pointed at your heart. Closing your eye's and smiling you whispered.

“This is for your doom.”

The last thing you felt was your heart stopping. And the cold.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“So where are we going again Blinky?” Jim Lake Jr. asked. Climbing ont the gyrosphere with Arrrgh, Claire, Toby, and Blinky behind them.

“It has been over 2000 years since the news of Gunmar's plans came to Dreyah the deliverer. We are going to Scottland to honor the people who made that possible. And get a bit of history lesson.”

“But I already turned in my history report! I would have asked for an extension if I knew we were headed to the place of kings!!!” Toby whined.

“Well Tobius had I known you were interested in this particular era of troll and mankind I would have told you sooner. Now OFF WE GO!!! :D”

The trip only lasted seconds. But by the end of it Claire, Toby and Arrrgh were all groaning as their stomachs turned around uncomfortably. The large cavern they entered was plain stone grey. But the door was chiseled delicately with the finest of details that would have made many roman artisans jealous.

“Is this a mural?”

“Does it tell a story?”

“Why does that troll look like Arrrgh?”

It is a mural Claire, yes it's why we're here Jim, and Tobius that troll looks like Arrrgh because it is our friend Arrrgh.” Blinky explained.

All three kids looked back at the door and noticed each layer from top to bottom didn't all have Arrrgh in them. They did however have a human that was shaped like you.

“Who's story is this?”

“This is the story of the first Trollhunter. In honor mind you, not by choice.” Blinky began.

Arrrgh opened the double door, within laid a large circle room with three other doors. Probably designed similarly on their exterior too. The ground was filled with tall golden grass. The ceiling held an opening in which the fool moon shown through. Within the moonlight you stood, made into stone with the spear of Gunmar right through your chest. When the kids went around to look at your face they didn't see anguish or pain. Just peace.

“What did they do to get the title of Trollhunter?” Jim asked.

Blinky had walked over to the first stone wall, depicting your home being burned and buried by Gunmars army. “If you all will come over here I'll start from the beginning.”

While the kids ran over to Blinky and listened to the -PG13 version- of the story Arrrgh slowly walked over to you. First walking around to face you, softly telling you all about the newest Trollhunter and the humans that had become his newest friends, of the latest triumphs, the death of Bular, video games, cars, and anything else that popped into his mind. It had been years since he last time so he apologized for his lack of commitment. Then he let himself curl up beside you nuzzling his head against your body and falling asleep.

“-on the final day of their life they face Gunmar alone to allow Lil, Patrick, and Arrrgh, the time they needed to get Gunmar's plans to Dreyah and King Arther. Merlin created the Amulet you now bear in their name. And it was for all who were wronged by Gunmar that drove Dreyah and her army into driving the GummGumms back to the Darklands.” Blinky finished. Gesturing to your statue form impaled by the spear. And the sleeping Arrrgh.

“Dude, new found respect wingman.” Toby declared quietly, patting his heart twice with his fist.

“I can't imagine going through all that....” Jim sighed. Feeling sorry for you and Arrrgh.

“It ended up being for the better.” Blinky reminded them all. “Had it not been for them the world we know it as may not have been were it not for their sacrifices.”

Another door opened and a short Troll with curly red hair and rubies dotting their face entered the chamber. Arrrgh woke up with a growl but immediately quieted after seeing who it was. Jim, Toby, and Claire all watched as the new troll bunted their head against Arrrgh's and placed a blue crystal shaped into a flower at your stone feet.

“Who's that?” Claire asked.

“That is one of Arrrgh's children. The only one ever born outside of the GummGumm army.”

“Dude, Wingman's daughter is pretty!” Toby nodded.

Arrrgh and his Daughter both looked at Toby. Arrrgh with that all familiar fatherly glare of back off and his daughter watched, curious.

“Hi I'm Toby! This is Claire and this is Jim: The Trollhunter.” Toby introduced. Pointing to everyone with a smile.

“Lillianna.” they replied.

“So if Arrrgh's your dad, who your mom?”

Arrgh swallowed thickly and Lillianna smiled. “I thought my name would have clued you in.”

Claire nodded, already figuring on who, but holding her question on how....she did not want to know that yet. It was awkward enough with her mother-daughter talk. Jim and toby however were pestering Arrrgh who was huffing and avoiding their rambling questions. His daughter thankfully distracted them with safer questions.

“I take care of this sanctuary. If you ever need a place to find peace you are more than welcome to visit, all of you.”

“Thanks Lil, can I call you Lil?” Toby asked.

Jim's eye's widened as the bulb clicked on. Then he glanced at Arrrgh and then he pushed that thought out of his head with a snowplow cause that is not what he wanted to learn on this trip.

“So by all technicalities the first Trollhunter's a human too?”

“As I said: In honor alone. You are the first to hold the mantle and be properly recognized by the amulet.” Blinky remineded them. “Now it should be nearing all your curfews back home. Come along!” He commanded. Clapping his hands twice.

Blinky led the kids back to the gyrosphere, Arrrgh however remained behind. Smiling gently at Lillianna who gave him a proper hug, in troll then her human form,a mirror image of her mother: Lil. Never letting go.

“I'm glad they helped you dad.” Lillianna whispered.

Arrrgh looked to you, and with -with tears in his eye's- and a smile he says “Me too.”

 


End file.
